Reintroductions
by Bellows-Lizard
Summary: Hatred is easy to accept and It's been years since Green and Red have even had a single conversation. When Red comes down from his mountain they discover old issues have recurfaced with the wear and tears of time. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: ** **Pokémon belongs to Nintendo which I do not own. This is a fan created story for no profit.**

* * *

"Red came back last night."

Green stopped chewing for a moment then resumed with a forced, "Did he now."

Oak chuckled, not sensing his grandson's radiating frustration and continued with a cheerful note in his voice. "Sure did. And after all these years too. I was starting to think he'd never come down from that mountain. You should go talk to him; it's been quite a while and I'm sure he missed you."

Five years. _Five years. _He just left and never came back. Just left and forgot everything. He just stayed up on that damn mountain thinking about all high and mighty he was. "I'm sure he did." Green stood up. His chair fell backwards with a loud crash on the floor and he walked out of the kitchen without a second glance. Not at his grandfather or his half eaten breakfast.

_Why after all these years? _He's been squatting on that mountain for _five years _and finally decides to come down? Why the hell not?! Green swept his hand across his desk, scattering the papers and books and then flipped his swivel chair across the room in a fit of rage. Why did he come back? To rub his title in my face?! To laugh at me for still being only a Gym Leader?! He grabbed his duffel bag and threw the few things he had actually unpacked from it last night back in. If Red thought he would be getting a warm welcome from him, he was sorely mistaken. Green stormed out of his old room and down the hall, only stopping in the kitchen to refill his water bottle.

"Green, where are you going?" Samuel Oak asked as Green flung open the back door and grabbed his bicycle. He scowled and shoved the bike lock into his bag.

"Viridian City." He mounted the bike.

" You said you were going to stay for the weekend. Don't you want to say hello to Red?" Green ignored him. "Answer your grandfather, Green Oak!"

Green flipped his ever spikey hair and turned to face his grandfather. "I don't want to have anything to do with Red. I'll stop by when he leaves." And with that he raced off down route 1 towards his gym and away from his childhood rival.

As Green sped down the trail away from Pallet town his feelings became ever more knotted up inside. He _hated _Red. That decision was easy enough to come to. Hatred was easier to accept then loneliness or jealousy anyway. Why did Red even have to exist? And why was he always better. Even when Green thought he had the upper hand, Red would always crush his hopes. Even when he knew Red's Pokémon were injured and purposely stopped him right outside the center for a challenge, Red would always win. Green had even been Pokémon champion! For all of about twelve minuets. Twelve glorious minutes of having his dream being finally realized. Then Red came. Red came and destroyed everything he had worked for, took his title and then left to go live on some Arceus forsaken mountain! Without anything to hit or destroy, Green did the next best thing and crashed his bike into a tree.

His shoulder took the brunt of the impact, leaving the rest of his body to follow soon after and lie uselessly on the ground. Grinding his teeth and ignoring the pain, he proceeded to kick the smashed up bike and was thoroughly enraged when it did not cry out in pain, therefore giving him no satisfaction out of the action at all. He threw his head back and roared in a maddening burst of anger and frustration. It just wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair!

A small boy probably just starting out on his own Pokémon journey timidly approached the crazy man with spikey hair. "Hey, uh, do you want to battle?" Green turned around, blood dripping down the side of his face and right shoulder and arm hanging bloody and useless by his side. The boy yelped in horror," Sweet Jirachi, are you _okay_?!"

Green snarled for a bit then just settled for a menacing glare. "Does it _look_ like it, punk?"

The boy shook his head and started to unzip his backpack. "If you want I could patch you up. I have some bandages here...if you want them." Green just grunted in response and tried to take off his shirt for better access to his injuries. He hissed in pain and the youngster winced. "Here, let me help you with that." He slowly unstuck the cloth from the bloody area and set to work wrapping bandages around it in a makeshift sling.

"Thank you."

The boy looked up at him and smiled. "No problem. Say, would you be up for a Pokémon battle? I need to train my team."

Green snorted and stood up. " it wouldn't be training kid, it'd be me wiping the floor with your team."

"It's not kid, its Joey. And I'll have you know, my Pokémon are top percent!"

Green laughed and slung his bag over his good shoulder. "I'm ex-champion and gym-leader, kid. You wouldn't stand a chance." He turned and walked off, but not before catching a glimpse of Joey's spluttering face.

"You - you're _Green Oak_!" He yelled. Green grinned and kept walking, at least someone knew of his legacy.

Green kept walking until he reached Viridian, and by that time his arm was howling in pain, he had a sunburn from his lack of shirt, and his legs and feet ached from inappropriate footwear. His mind had also been given time to wander on the lengthened trip and had inadvertently turned back to Red, which only succeeded in further souring his mood. It also took an absurd amount of time to open the door to his flat, consequence of him being heavily right handed. He was tempted to just pass out right there on the couch but unfortunately his phone started to ring. Being a Gym-Leader and practical mayor of the city, ignoring phone calls was not one of the liberties he had.

Muttering in frustration he shuffled over to the coffee table and picked up the receiver. "Green Oak, viridian gym-leader here, what do you want."

The voice of one of his gym assistants filtered through the line. "We've got a challenger down here, he looks tough."

Green growled under his breath. "I don't even take challengers on Saturdays, why the hell are you calling me."

Some background noise started up and the assistant covered up the receiver to yell at one of the Gym-trainers. "Sorry about that sir, but you should really get down here. I wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

Green rubbed the bridge of his nose and snarled back, "it better be pretty damn important or you're fired." Then he slammed the receiver back into the cradle and spent another five minutes trying to open and re-lock the door again. He stumbled out into the bright sunlight and saw the assistant waiting for him at the street. Green shoved passed him and strode briskly towards the gym building.

"Dear Arceus man, what _happened_ to you?"

"None of your concern Dave, now what's the situation here?"

Dave jogged to catch up the averted his gaze to the dusty ground. "Well sir-" he bumped into Green's back as the renowned trainer had stopped in his tracks. He was staring wide eyed at the person sitting on the gym steps with an unreadable expression on his face. Dave swallowed nervously.

"_Red_." Green whispered.

Dave rubbed the back of his head and replied in a squeaky voice, "well y-yes. Showed up about ten minutes ago and sat down on the steps there. We only assumed he was there for the challenge an-" Dave stopped talking as he saw Green's obvious deftness towards his explanation.

Green could only stare in rapt fascination at the man who had practically ruined his life's dreams. Red hadn't even seemed to have noticed Green's arrival and just sat there fingering a poke ball lightly. Green's own hand unconsciously found the entrance to his pocket and began running it's fingers along Arcanine's ball much in the same fashion. He ran the pad of his thumb along the groove that separated the two halves then ghosted along the smooth, circular indentation that was the button to release the creature. A very childlike sense of disgust at doing the same thing as his recent aim of hatred filled his gut and he removed his hand swiftly. He then began to take slow stiff steps towards Red until he was standing right in front of him. Red didn't even look up.

* * *

**Author's comment**

**Yes I could have used Blue instead of Green but I like the color green more anyway and it's more accepted in the first place. Tell me if there are any grammatical erros or spelling mistakes. I would like to hear your thoughts about the story so review with constructive critisism to help me improve. Thank you.**

**-Bellows Lizard-**


End file.
